Not Exactly a Walk in the Park
by suzie2b
Summary: Charley and Eric Anderson run into trouble.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Not Exactly a Walk in the Park**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Captain Boggs had sent for Troy and Moffitt. When the sergeants arrived the captain told them, "Charley and her driver Private Anderson are twenty-four hours overdue. We've contacted the camp at the wadi at Umm Qasar and they did leave there about two hours after Charley delivered the package to Major Robinson."**

 **Troy said, "That area is allied controlled, sir. If they stuck to the road they shouldn't have had a problem."**

 **There was a knock at the door and Corporal Green stuck his head in. "Excuse me, sir. Private Pettigrew would like a word with you."**

 **Captain Boggs was a bit surprised, but said, "Let him in."**

 **Tully wasn't expecting to see Troy and Moffitt when he walked in. He saluted the captain and said, "Sir, Charley and Private Anderson aren't back yet and…"**

" **We were just discussing that, private."**

" **I tried the radio, but there was no reply."**

 **Moffitt said, "They aren't on radio silence out there. Eric should've called if there was trouble. Or at least answered you."**

 **Tully nodded. "That's my thinking too. Knowing Eric, he probably managed to get lost."**

 **############################**

 **The previous day.**

 **Charley was a bit miffed when she said, "A short cut you said. It'll cut at least an hour off our trip you said. Who the heck taught you to read a map, Eric?"**

" **I'm sorry, Charley." Eric looked up from the map that was spread out on the hood of the jeep. "I apparently grabbed the wrong map this morning. And I didn't realize it until … well, now."**

" **Do you have any idea where we are?"**

 **Eric nodded. "This may be the wrong map for where we were, but it's the right one for where we are. It shows that we're possibly 120 kilometers east of where we should be."**

 **Charley threw up her hands. "Possibly? You don't know for sure?"**

 **Eric put his finger on a spot that was actually on the hood of the jeep instead of the map. "I figure this is where Umm Qasar is." With his finger he followed the line he'd made earlier to another spot that was on the map. "This is about where we are now. We just have to go back the way we came until we get to the road."**

 **Charley looked at the map. "Eric." He grunted, but didn't look up and she said, "The map's upside down. You've driven us into enemy territory."**

 **When Eric realized she was right he groaned and put his forehead on the map. "I hate my job."**

 **Charley sighed. "Okay, you messed up. We still should be able to backtrack to the road."**

 **Eric straightened up and started to fold the map. "Yeah … I guess we better get going." He dropped the map into the back of the jeep and got in behind the wheel. Eric pushed the starter. The engine didn't turn over. He tried again. The engine started to sound like it was running down. "Uh oh."**

" **What's wrong?"**

" **Sounds like the battery's dead."**

 **Charley frowned. "This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"**

 **Eric got out and lifted the hood up. He checked a few things, then said, "Well, I don't see anything obvious. If it's not the battery, it's probably the alternator. Either way we're not going anywhere."**

" **Radio?"**

" **I'll give it a try." Eric went to the radio in the back and flipped it on. He put the headset to his ear and keyed the mic. He started talking, then stopped in midsentence when he realized it was dead. "Well, it's the battery. No power—no radio."**

 **Charley said, "You know, it's going to take us at least two day's to walk back to the road."**

 **Eric let out a sigh. "It's not exactly going to be a walk in the park."**

 **############################**

 **Tully rounded up Hitch to check the jeeps, Moffitt and Troy went to collect maps and check charts, then the Rat Patrol was on the move. They drove the road to the camp at the wadi at Umm Qasar. There had been no sign of anyone along the way.**

 **Tully paced around the jeep. "We have to go look for them."**

 **Moffitt agreed, but said, "We can't just go out searching blindly. They obviously got off the road for some reason."**

 **Troy nodded. "It's too late to go out again anyway. We'll stay here tonight, make some plans, and head out at first light."**

 **In the mess tent, over their dinner, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were checking maps and discussing their best course of action.**

 **Moffitt was looking at a copy of the map Eric should have been using. "It doesn't make sense. There's no other way to safely get from here back to base. There's no logical reason for Eric to go off road."**

 **Tully said, "We're talking about Eric Anderson here. Logic doesn't enter into it."**

 **Moffitt smiled as he picked up another map and started to peruse it as Troy said, "We know they left the road somewhere. We just have to figure out where."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Knowing Eric, he probably picked up the wrong map when he was at headquarters getting ready to go."**

 **Moffitt looked at the map in his hand, then at the map Eric should have picked up.**

 **Tully sighed. "I wouldn't put it past him."**

 **Moffitt said, "Wait a minute." He looked at the others. "When I picked up these maps before we left they were stacked side-by-side. It is possible Eric picked up the wrong one if he wasn't paying attention."**

 **Troy looked at the two maps. He turned one upside down. "And what if he managed to get this one turned around while he was checking on their course home."**

 **Moffitt nodded and drew a circle on the map with his finger. "It would appear to be a possible short cut through this area here."**

 **Hitch said, "But that would actually take them into enemy territory. I'm surprised Charley didn't catch the mistake."**

 **Tully said worriedly, "She would have if she was the one reading the map. Charley's never been out this way before. She'd be relying on her driver to know where he's going."**

 **############################**

 **Charley and Eric walked through the cold night. They were glad when they saw the sun coming up. It meant they would be able to warm up. They kept walking until midmorning when Charley heard a rumbling sound. She looked over at Eric and asked with a slight smile, "Hungry?"**

 **Eric nodded. "Starved."**

" **Why don't we take a break?"**

 **They found a bit of shade next to a couple of barren bushes. Charley pulled a K-ration box out of her satchel. "I always carry one of these on missions. It won't be much, but it's better than nothing."**

 **Eric smiled. "You think of everything. We'll just have to be mindful of the water."**

 **Charley nodded as she unpacked the box. She handed the can and the opener to Eric. "I didn't see any waterholes out this way on the map."**

 **They ate their canned cheese on crackers in amicable silence. Then after she handed Eric half of the candy bar, he asked, "Why does Tully hate me?"**

 **Charley gave him a shocked look. "He doesn't hate you, Eric. Why would you think that?"**

" **Every time he knows that I'm going to be your driver he threatens me with 'You'd better bring her back in one piece or you'll wish you were in the navy' or something similar. Sometimes it feels like he's stalking me."**

 **Charley chuckled. "It's not you personally, it's your driving. Tully can be a little over protective at times. If he had his way, he'd be the only driver I'd ever have."**

 **Eric ventured to ask, "Isn't that kind of hard to live with?"**

" **Sometimes … but most of the time he's very easy to please. He's very loving."**

" **I've heard that he used to get drunk and into fights a lot. His buddies would have to bail him out of trouble all the time."**

 **Charley smiled. "So I've been told. Sometimes all you need is the right reason to change your life."**

 **Eric returned the smile. "And that reason would be you."**

" **I like to think so." Charley finished her candy bar and tucked everything else into her satchel. "Guess we'd better get moving."**

 **The day dragged on. Charley and Eric were exhausted and the heat was relentless.**

 **It was towards the end of the day when they spotted something in the distance. As they drew closer, Eric said, "Looks like an Arab camp. Can't have been there long. We didn't see it when we were driving the other way."**

" **Think they're Bedouin?"**

" **No way to know from this distance."**

 **Charley sighed. "We're almost out of water. Should we take a chance?"**

 **Eric nodded and they trudged on.**

 **When they arrived at the camp Charley and Eric knew they might be in trouble. They weren't Bedouin, but five Arab men who were very probably slave traders.**

 **Charley asked cautiously for water, "** قد يكون لدينا يرجى بعض المياه؟"

 **One of the men offered a goatskin bag. "** ماذا تفعل هنا؟"

 **Eric asked, "What did he say?"**

 **Charley took the bag and replied, "He wants to know what we're doing out here."**

 **As she took a long drink, Eric said, "Well don't let them know we're stuck out here alone."**

 **Charley handed the water to Eric and nodded. "** ووسيلتنا فشل لنا وطلبنا قريبا **.** للحصول على مساعدة **.** سيكون لنا أصدقاء على طول"

 **Eric took a drink, then asked, "What did you tell him?"**

" **Basically, the truth. Our jeep broke down. But I told him we have friends coming to get us."**

 **One of the other Arabs stood up and slowly walked around Charley and Eric as the first told them they were welcome to spend the night in their camp until their friends arrived. "** أنتم مدعوون لقضاء الليل وانتظر أصدقائك هنا **."**

 **Charley told Eric, "He says we can stay here until our friends arrive."**

 **Eric was watching the circling man and shook his head. "Not a good idea."**

" **I agree." Charley smiled and told the Arab that they didn't have far to go and thanked him for the water. "** ونحن قريبون جداً من وجهتنا وينبغي الحفاظ على التحرك **.** شكرا لك على الماء **."**

 **Together Charley and Eric turned to leave. They had gotten only a few steps when Eric was grabbed by two of the men and he yelled, "Run, Charley!"**

 **Charley took off without looking back, but exhaustion had taken its toll and as she was quickly tackled, she felt her ankle snap when the Arab landed on her.**

 **############################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully travelled all day looking for any sign of Charley and Eric. It was late when they found the broken down jeep. Tully tried to start it, but the ignition clicked a few times and then fell silent. Troy said, "See if the radio works."**

 **Hitch tried it, then said, "It's dead."**

 **Tully said, "Probably a dead battery."**

 **Troy sighed. "Okay, let's make camp and start fresh tomorrow."**

 **Moffitt disagreed. "Actually, Troy, It might be better if we keep searching."**

" **It'll be dark soon…"**

" **This is a bad area. German patrols and slave traders have been reported all through here. To be honest, if the Germans haven't found them, chances are the slavers have."**

 **Troy hesitated, then looked at Tully, who was trying to keep his emotions in check. Troy nodded and said, "All right. We keep going until we find them one way or the other."**

 **The thought of Charley in the hands of either the Germans or slave traders kept Tully awake and alert as he drove through the desert night.**

 **Hitch and Tully pulled to a stop when a glowing light was seen in the distance. Troy and Moffitt studied it with binoculars and Moffitt said, "Arab camp, and I'm sure it's not the friendly sort. We'll need to use caution when we talk to them. If Charley and Eric are there, they're probably in trouble."**

 **Troy nodded. "Let's shake it."**

 **With Troy and Moffitt manning the 50 calibers, Hitch and Tully drove in a slow wide arc to let anyone know they weren't trying to sneak up on them. They could see one Arab stand up from where he'd been sitting by a fire. Then he disappeared inside the tent.**

 **The jeeps stopped as all five Arabs exited the tent. One demanded, "** ما المقصود بهذا؟"

 **Moffitt calmly asked if they had seen a man and woman on foot. "** نحن نبحث عن رجل وامرأة كانوا في القدم **."**

 **The Arab shook his head. "** لا أننا قد يبدو أن لا أحد **."**

" **He says they haven't seen anyone."**

 **Tully growled, "I sure don't believe him."**

 **Inside the tent a tearful Charley, bound and gagged, could hear the exchange outside. She looked at Eric's unconscious body laying a few feet away. She heard Moffitt tell the Arabs they were going to go into the tent and see for themselves. There was some arguing. She heard the 50s being primed.**

 **Then the tent flap was pulled aside and Hitch and Tully walked in. Hitch yelled, "They're here, Sarge."**

 **Tully went to Charley while Hitch checked on Eric. As he pulled the gag out of her mouth, Tully asked, "Are you all right?"**

 **Charley grimaced. "I think my left ankle is broken."**

 **Tully cut her wrists free, then went to her feet. "I'll try to be careful, but it's probably going to hurt some." Charley nodded and he sliced through the rope. She let out a squeak of pain and Tully scooped her up and asked Hitch, "Can you handle him?"**

 **Hitch pulled Eric up and over his shoulders. "Got him."**

 **Charley and Eric were loaded into the jeeps and Hitch and Tully drove them all into the dark desert.**

 **They stopped as soon as they found a place with cover. After some morphine, Moffitt set and splinted Charley's ankle while she clung to Tully and tried unsuccessfully not to cry.**

 **Eric hadn't regained consciousness yet. Charley watched Moffitt and Hitch fuss around the private and said quietly, "He fought hard against those Arabs. They made me watch as they beat him up. They wanted to take us to sell as slaves."**

 **Tully held her against him. "Shh, it's over now. Just rest. We'll go home as soon as it's daylight."**

 **############################**

 **At the base hospital at Ras Tanura the next day Charley's ankle was x-rayed and casted. Dr. Baker let Tully take her home on the condition she stay off the leg and use the crutches. For her that wouldn't be a problem.**

 **Eric had finally woken up on the trip home, but wished he hadn't. He had a concussion, broken ribs, and severe bruising all over. The ride was more than just uncomfortable. In spite of how he was feeling, he would recover, though he would be in the hospital for a while.**

 **Several days later Tully walked into the hospital looking for Eric. A nurse pointed his cot out and Eric's bruised eyes went big as Tully "stalked" towards him.**

 **Tully pulled up a chair and sat down. "How are you feeling?"**

 **Nervously, Eric replied, "A little better, thanks. How's Charley?"**

" **Healing up. She was sleeping when I left."**

" **Good. Glad to hear that."**

 **Tully eyed the private, then said, "Look … I know the map mix-up was an accident. Could've happened to anyone. And the jeep breakin' down wasn't your fault. Charley told me what happened in that Arab camp. I want to thank you for doing everything you could to keep her safe."**

 **Eric was surprised. "You're not just saying that, are you?"**

 **Tully grinned. "No, I really mean it. And I'm sorry if I've made you sort of … apprehensive of me. I do worry about Charley and want her to be safe."**

" **I know I'm not a great driver … but I do try. And I would do anything for Charley."**

" **I know, Eric." Tully sighed. "Well, I'm gonna get out of here so you can rest. I'll bring Charley around tomorrow. She wants to see you."**

 **Eric smiled. "Thanks, Tully."**

 **Back at the apartment, Tully frowned worriedly when he didn't see wife anywhere when he opened the unlocked door he was sure he'd locked when he left. "Charley?"**

 **He heard a door and stepped back out into the hall. Charley closed and locked the bathroom door and started down the hall on her crutches. She looked at him with a smile. "Hey, where'd you take off too?"**

 **Tully met her and picked her up into his arms. "Went to see Eric."**

 **Charley smiled. "You know you're going to hurt yourself carrying me around."**

 **Tully chuckled. "I doubt that. That cast on your leg probably weighs more than you do." He took in the pajamas she was wearing. "I'm partial to the ducks."**

" **Sorry, they're in the wash. You're stuck with me in teddy bears.**

" **I'd rather be stuck with you in nothing at all."**

 **As Tully carried her into the apartment, Charley asked, "How's Eric doing?"**

 **Tully set her on the bed and took the crutches. "He's doing all right. The concussion and ribs will keep him in the hospital for a while. I'll take you to see him tomorrow." He watched as Charley scooted over to her side of the bed and back against the headboard, putting her leg on a pillow. "How's your ankle feel?"**

 **Charley sighed. "Throbs some, but I don't want to take another pain pill."**

" **Why?"  
**

" **They make me sleep. I haven't been able to finish a conversation since we got home."**

 **Tully went to the shelf and got the bottle of pain medication, then poured a glass of water. "I don't want you to sit there in pain just because you can't hold up your end of the conversation." He handed two of the pills to Charley and waited until she swallowed them with water. "Now let's get comfortable." Tully went into the closet to get a couple of the newspapers his mother had sent. Then he striped to his boxers and stretched out next to his wife with his back against the headboard.**

 **Charley moved over and put her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. "Thank you."**

 **Tully began to unfolded one of the newspapers. "For what."**

" **For being you. I never thought I'd be so lucky as to find someone to be so loved by."**

 **Tully gave her a loving kiss and smiled. "I'm the lucky one."**


End file.
